Rock Band!
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Rating will go up as the story unfolds. (1x2) Heero and Duo are in a band that has not yet made it big, but even still they have their handful of problems! A stalker tries to kill Duo, and Heero is receiving threats! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Rock Band!

This fic is dedicated to Cobalt Violet. raises her wine glass May we both conquer the world together in our masks and cool looking shirts, all the while saying our conquering speeches and singing our theme song! I also thank you sooooo much for the Easter fic, and for the dedication in Making Waves! glomps Domo Arigatou!

Notes: This story takes place in 3000 AD, so the year 2000 would have been a long time ago. This timeframe is set way into the future. Why? Because my five wonderful, but yet evil muses want it that way! I have no control over them at this time. 

Introduction  
  
unknown person opens up a storybook and begins to read aloud

This story happened a long long time ago, back in the year 2000 I do believe. This story is about true friendship, and finding love in the places you would have never thought to have looked. I did indeed witness this, and wrote it inside this book. If you do not feel you can handle this type of tale, I would close this book and stop listening to me immediately. looks around the room Seems as though I have your attention now…shall we proceed?

They were what people liked to call 'a garage band.' Just the both of them, for the past five years. They were best friends, and they wouldn't give up their band for the world. Their names were Duo and Heero. They were more than determined to make it big, and nothing, not even the damn world ending (as far as they were concerned) would have or could have stopped then from achieving that goal.

Now Heero…he's just a story within itself, but we'll just stick with this one for now, hm? Heero would be the quiet type, and definitely not a people person. Not a good combination for a rock band, ne? Well, Heero's expertise was the percussion, and he also sang along with his partner, Duo.

Duo, who is the exact opposite of Heero in everyway possible, played the guitar and sang. Duo was the happy go-lucky type, he was always open for new things, and people usually got swept away in looking into his violet amethysts of eyes.

This story hasn't even yet begun to unfold itself. How could two, totally opposite people ever find friendship? That's for me to know and for you to find out later.

It was a usual Saturday afternoon in Duo Maxwell's garage. The trap set was set up in a corner, while a guitar rested on a chair. Two microphones were lying astray on the floor along with the many strewn CD's and tapes that were thrown about. Duo was lying restlessly on the couch he had drug in the garage a few weeks before.

"What's taking Heero so long?" Duo wondered out loud to himself as he rolled over onto his stomach to look outside of the opened garage door. He saw a big moving van parked in the house lot next to his. "So, someone finally moved into the McHumphrey's again!" Duo said getting a bit excited. Duo smirked, a favorite pastime of Heero's and his was to rock the neighbors' out of their houses, and have them throwing objects at them in the middle of the night. Sometimes you'd be surprised at what people would throw at someone at three in the morning. Duo, (who is one of the most impatient people you shall ever meet) was growing restless (surprise, surprise) and tired. He had been waiting for Heero to arrive for a full fledged ten minutes!

As if right on cue, Heero suddenly came running into Duo's garage, looking rather worn out. "Sorry pant I'm pant late," Heero proclaimed sitting next to Duo on the couch. "No problem man!" Duo said as he held his hand up for a high-five. Heero just stared at the hand, making no move. Duo rolled his eyes. "Alright then, wanna practice? I think it will be great fun to see what we can get out of the new neighbors!" Duo said, motioning his head towards the moving van.

Heero couldn't help but smirk, Duo was just so evil. Heero nodded his head, bent down to pick up a microphone to hook to his (drum/trap) set, and sat down on his drummer's seat. Duo took his place on the stool, and had his guitar ready, and mic already hooked to the stand.

Heero started counting them off by three clicks of his sticks. Duo started out the song by strumming some chords on his guitar. Both boys made sure to play as loud as they could so that their new neighbor's could hear.

Duo Sings:  
  
I want to go somewhere

But while I try to figure out

where I should go,

Today is already ending

All alone, I worry…

I am always coming and going,

searching right and left and up and down

for the answers…

We are only half ourselves

when we are alone…

It's mysterious how fun and delicious things

bore me now

I was beginning to forget something important

Let's find our courage and go out…

I'll be your friend

If you are always

looking up at a dream

glittering in the distance,

you might just forget where you are now…

Heero Sings:  
  
The night sky

makes the infinite stars sparkle…

Without being aware of it,

Your heart is the same…

We are only half ourselves

when someone is standing beside us…

It's mysterious how sad things and worries

can encourage us onward

Please believe that it's not magic

It's your kindness that holds all the power…

I know it.

We are only half ourselves

when someone is standing beside us…

It's mysterious how sad things and worries

can encourage us onward

Together (Both boys sing):

Please believe that it's not magic

It's your kindness that holds all the power…

I'm your friend. (1)

Heero ended the song by a last hit of a cymbal. Immediately after the song ended, Duo walked out of the garage to see if the neighbor's had heard. Duo sighed, "It seems they have opted to ignore us instead of throwing things at us, I can already tell these people will be no fun!" Heero just looked at Duo. Heero was always silent, and although the boys were best friends, they rarely ever talked. Their whole lives revolved around their music. Although they both had terrible pasts, neither ever mentioned it nor talked about it with each other. It was sort of like a silent law between the two.

Suddenly Duo brightened up. "Heeeeey Hee-Chan! You doin' anything tomorrow?" Heero shook his head. "Well, I was walkin' today and saw this audition thingy. Their gonna be buildin' a new Rock House down the road, and they need performers for the first night. I wanna try it out, but I didn't get a chance to ask ya 'til today, wanna shoot for it?" Heero just shrugged his shoulders. Duo grinned, "ALRIGHT! Thanks so much Hee- Chan! I didn't think you'd agree to it, I dunno why I didn't, but that's besides the point, I'm so happpppyyy!" Duo babbled as he started prancing around the room like a mad dragonfly. (2)

Both boys played a few more songs before they bid each other goodnight, each looking forward to the next day, not knowing all the tragedies that could happen in a single night.

As soon as Heero left, Duo pranced up the stairs to his room, taking two at a time. He phoned the auditioning place and asked them if they were still taking audition sign-ups. They told Duo that yes they were, and that they would hold a sheet for him. He thanked them profusely and then bounded back down his steps and out the door to go sign Heero and himself up.

Now, Duo and Heero did not live in the best neighborhood. It was full of crime, but it was the best the two teenage boys could afford on their own at the time being. Both just tried to look at it the best they could, and ignore the continuous gunfire they heard at night. Duo ran out of his door, not stopping to lock it, and ran to the place he had first seen the audition sign-ups at. As soon as he arrived, he quickly ran up and told the man his name and that he was the one that had called earlier. The man gave him the last sheet and Duo filled it out. The man told Duo that the auditions were to be in two weeks and that if he was late, they would automatically scratch him from the list. Duo nodded his understanding and turned to run back to his house. As he jogged to his place, he slowed down when he heard rustlings in the bushes to his right.

He eyed the bushes suspiciously, but just kept walking. He didn't want to stop too long; he knew that the neighborhood he lived in wasn't the best in the world. He quickly picked up the pace he had beforehand and continued to jog back to his place.

About five minutes later, Duo could sense someone was following him. He didn't look back, and his house was in sight so he decided that the best option would be to book it to his house as fast as he could. This being thought in his head, he ran as fast as he could to his house. He could hear his follower's steps behind him, thumping rather loudly. He scrambled into his house and locked the door behind him. He heard a banging on his door, as he went around the house pulling the blinds and locking the windows and doors.

Duo finally felt he was safe, until the pounding stopped, and he suddenly realized he hadn't shut the garage, and that the door to it was still unlocked! He bolted toward the door, and as soon as he got there, his blood went cold. The garage door was wide open, and the person who was following him was nowhere in sight. He didn't know what to do!

Duo stood there, like an idiot, trying to decide what to do when he heard a cold voice in his ear. "Run now my pretty one, I do enjoy a good chase."

Duo slowly turned around, only to be rewarded by finding a smirking man behind him. Duo glared, and punched the unexpecting man in the stomach, as the man keeled over, Duo ran up the stairs to his room, where he locked the door. From there, he unlocked his window and crawled out onto his roof. He cautiously peered over and slowly stood up. He clinched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he quietly jumped off of the roof. He landed gracefully on his feet, stumbling for a second from the impact, as he silently started running to Heero's house.

He thought he was clear, and that he had gotten away. He believed that the jog to Heero's would be a breeze, and that his 'stalker' didn't know that he had climbed out of the window. Unfortunately for Duo, he wasn't a very good guesser.

He had just reached Heero's front door step when a cold hand wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from yelling out. He felt a sting on his arm and then felt the cold steel from a blade on his neck. "Pull that shit again boy, and I'll kill you." The man exclaimed as he slowly started to drag Duo away. Luckily for Duo, (Duo just seems to be lucky in death situations, ne?) Heero had just open up his door to take out the trash, only to see his best friend being dragged away by a stranger, his pleading amethyst eyes looking at him, silently begging for him to help.

Heero tried not to let his rage get the better of him, but failed miserably. Duo was about to see another side of Heero he had never witnessed before. Heero glared at the man, a glare enough to make even Duo shutter. Heero barreled toward the man, successfully knocking him over, but somehow leaving Duo at his feet, and getting the knife away from his neck. He wrestled the man to the ground, and started beating the crap out of him. Duo was actually the one who had to get Heero off the man after he was already unconscious.

Duo took both of Heero's arms, and pulled him off the man, as he kept trying to swing at him. "Heero! The man is out, Get a grip!" Duo shouted at Heero. Heero cooled off when Duo instructed him to, still trying to control his anger. Heero looked at him in the eye. "Are you alright, Duo," he asked, concern shining in his eyes. Duo nodded his head, putting his arm behind his back. Unbeknownst to Heero, when the man first covered Duo's mouth, he had decided that cutting Duo's arm to sharpen the knife for his neck would be a suitable thing to do.

"I was just wondering though…do you have a spare place I could stay tonight? I really don't want to walk back home." Duo said, putting his head down, a little ashamed of his cowardice. Heero lifted Duo's chin, and gave him the only thing close to a smile he had ever come to. "Of course I do, and if you're thinking you are a coward for not going back, I would have asked you the same thing if I were in your situation," he said, as though he had read Duo's mind. Duo grinned and gave Heero a big bear hug. "Thanks Hee-Chan." He whispered, trying to still hide his arm as he hugged Heero. Heero smirked, and led Duo into the house. He led Duo in to his room and told him that he could sleep there. Duo gave him a look, "But this is your room Heero! I don't want to kick you out of your own place!" Duo started to protest, but Heero just rolled his eyes and shut the door on him.

Duo's mouth dropped when Heero shut the door while he was in mid-sentence. "Oh that little…" he trailed off as he tore open the door to Heero's room, entered, and pounced on Heero, who was just turning from the door. Heero quickly flipped Duo over, and had him pinned down, smirking at him. Duo glared playfully up at him. "I SO had you!" he teased. Heero smirked again, until he saw Duo's arm bleeding through the white shirt he was wearing. He glared at it, and then at Duo.

"You said you were alright," Heero accused

Duo protested, "I AM alright Heero, you never asked if I was hurt or not!"

Heero glared, and picked Duo up into his arms. Duo squirmed, "Just because I hurt my arm doesn't mean I can't walk Heero!" he said glaring. Heero gave him a warning glance that told him to shut-up, and Duo quickly obliged. Heero carried the boy back in to his room and laid him onto the bed as he went in to the bathroom to get a First-Aid kit. He came back, and instructed Duo to take off his shirt. Duo did as he was told, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as Heero wiped away the blood and wrapped his arm.

Then, without even realizing what he was doing, he gave Duo a kiss on the top of his head and left the room, silently shutting the door. Duo sat there on the bed, frozen in the moment. Did that really just happen, or was it a figment of his imagination? Heero leaned against the door quietly, he hadn't meant to do that…he just sort of…slipped.

'Wait Yuy…does that mean,' but Heero cut his thinking off by shaking his head. 'He's just my best friend…that's all,' he thought, trying to convince himself of that as he walked to the couch to sleep.

The next morning, Duo arose early and quickly ran out of the room to wake Heero up. He found Heero on the couch and gently shook him. "Wake up Heero," he chipped cheerfully. Heero's eyes snapped open and in a matter of seconds he had Duo in a choke hold. As soon as Heero realized who it was, he let go.

Duo stared wide-eyed at him, as Heero mumbled his apologies. "What was that?" Duo asked, bewildered. "Just an automatic reaction…I don't want to talk about it." Heero said with a slight tinge of pain in his voice. Duo nodded his understanding, then tried to cheer up the mood of the room. "We have our audition in an hour!" he said cheerfully. "I'm cooking breakfast!" he added on gaily. Heero just nodded and sat down on the couch, not realizing he was a bit shaky. Duo spotted this, and wished that he could comfort his friend, but didn't know quite what to do, or the actions to take. There was a knocking at Heero's door, which he quickly got up to answer, wondering who it was.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find not a person, but instead a basket. Heero slowly bent down to pick up the basket, looking around suspiciously. He brought it in and looked inside of it. There was nothing in it except for a single note. He picked it up and read it.

'Stop protecting the boy, you know as well as I that it is useless. I will get him one day when you are not there. I also want you to remember that whatever happens to this boy is completely your fault.'

Heero crumpled the note right as Duo walked in. "Who's the basket from Hee- Chan?" he asked. Heero just shook his head and threw the note away.

He had to tell Duo the truth about his past…now.

closes the book

I think this is a good point to close at, hm? Besides, I don't want to tell you the whole tale in just one sitting, do I?

If your wondering who I am, I am just your friendly neighborhood story-teller. If you're wondering what my name is…it's Cobalt. Cobalt Violet. After this story is finished though, I might add, it will stay with you for life. Both changing your views on life, and on friendship. No, I am not an evil being trying to demonize you, just your friendly…person. If you wish to know about my past and how I know this wonderful tale, well, that's another story.

To Be Continued

(1) I'd Be Your Friend' by Quatre! My Oni-San! (Dun ask, alright? ;-)

(2) I was on a sugar rush when I wrote that part…and besides…dragonflies are cool... 0o

Once again, this fic is totally and completely dedicated to Cobalt Violet. glomps Thank you for everything! If I didn't have you…I'd cry! gives Cobalt a zillion orange roses Thanks again for everything!

Oh, and about the ending… Cobalt is the story-teller! She's gonna be magical! Ohhhhhhhh! gets stars in her eyes This is gonna be _so_ fun! happy grin MWAHAHAHA!


	2. Things Go Up a Beat

Rock Band Part II  
  
Konnichiwa! ^_^ You are about to read Part II of Rock Band. Sorry it took me so terribly long to get this out. I've been pressed for time lately. In fact, I only have fifteen minutes to get this from my notebook paper onto this screen. *sigh* So much to do, so little time, do any of you ever get that?  
  
This fic is dedicated to CobaltViolet. *sniffles* She's my bestest internet friend in the whooooole wide galaxy! May we conquer the world together, and even after that, continue to be buds 'til….er…the end of time? ^_~  
  
Rock Band Part II  
  
*Cobalt opens the book again* Now that I seem to have your attention with my little tale, do you think this would be an appropriate time to proceed?  
  
I'm warning you once more, and once more only though. This is NOT an epic for those who believe happily ever after or fame is right around the corner.  
  
*Cobalt looks at her listeners* Seems as though you've caught on now, hm?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had to tell Duo about his past…now.  
  
Duo brought out two plates of food for the both of them and was about to set them down when Heero interrupted Duo's thinking process by clearing his throat. Duo turned to Heero, both plates still in his hands. "Hm?" he asked. Heero stood and looked straight into Duo's eyes. "Duo…I know we really don't talk much about each other's pasts…but…," Heero cut himself off.  
  
Could he really tell him? He felt the crumpled note in his pocket and sighed deeply. 'I have to tell him…I may not get another chance.' He thought solemnly to himself.  
  
"But what?" Duo asked, momentarily forgetting the plates of food in his hands. Heero looked down at his feet. "Maybe you should sit down…," he said, uncertainly.  
  
Duo grinned at Heero. "Look, I'm sure your past was probably as horrible as mine, I think I can handle whatever you're about to tell me, so shoot."  
  
Heero looked up at Duo again, and let out a deep sigh before starting, "Alright, this was all before I met you. It first happened when I was just a newborn. I was taken from my crib, so I never really got the chance to know my real parent's. They obviously didn't look too hard for me though, but I assume most mortals wouldn't…they give up too easily."  
  
Duo cut Heero off. "Mortals?" he asked, obviously confused, "But you're…aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I showed you instead." Was all Heero stated before he closed his eyes and started concentrating. He chanted a few words, inaudible to Duo.  
  
Heero heard Duo suddenly gasp, and recognized the sound of the two plates crashing to the floor. Heero opened his eyes. Duo was slowly backing away from him. "Y-you…oh my god…you're the…" Duo suddenly fainted.  
  
Heero let out a deep sigh, he had told Duo to sit down…he knew he would've had to.  
  
He bent down to pick up the other boy and walked Duo back up to his room, where he lay him down onto his bed. 'Maybe it wasn't the right time to show him yet…' Heero thought in his head.  
  
Heero changed back just as Duo was coming around. Suddenly, Duo sat straight up in bed and looked at Heero, now turned back to normal, with his eyes wide.  
  
"I had the scariest dream! You…you were the…"  
  
Heero shushed him. "Yes, I know, but it was just a dream, ne?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero oddly. "You know? But how could you know my dream!?"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo quickly, trying to think up an excuse. "You were…thrashing about in your sleep…so I knew you had a nightmare, I don't know what you dreamt. We better get to the auditions though; we are going to be late." Heero stated, bluntly changing the subject purposely.  
  
Duo, luckily, took the bait, and before Heero knew what had happened, Duo was up and dragging Heero out the door. Heero was practically flying through the air at Duo's speed.  
  
Both boys arrived at the exact time they were suppose to. A man with a clipboard and a pencil behind his ear walked up to the boys.  
  
"Are you two Doo Maxwell and Heero Yuh?" He asked, mispronouncing both boys' names. They both corrected him, but he acknowledged it none as he led them both onto the stage. They got into their proper places, their instruments already assembled on the stage.  
  
The man (let's just call him the manager, shall we?) sat in front of both of them. "Now, before you two play your original song, I want you to play a song right off the tip of your tongues. Make it up right here and now, no rehearsing. I need you boys to do this to see if you would be able to sight-read music, or if you would need to go over it and practice a few times."  
  
They both nodded, and Duo started them off by strumming a jazzy little tune. Heero started tapping his cymbal at Duo's pace, and then eventually led that into a light drum rhythm. Heero started them off.  
  
"I wanna go somewhere." Duo cut in, "Anywhere but here."  
  
Both boys looked at each other, and Duo grinned at Heero before turning back to face the front of the stage.  
  
Heero picked up the pace on his rhythm, and do not ask me how this happened, for I am not even sure, but miraculously both boys started singing the lines together. They harmonized with each other, hitting every chord perfectly.  
  
Duo – Take me away, take me away.  
  
Heero – Let me take you with me. We can go anywhere, just as long as you…  
  
Both – Take me away.  
  
They ended the song short and sweet, not wanting to carry it on too long. They couldn't tell whether the manager's gaping face was a good sign or not until he was up on the stage beside them, hugging them both so tight, they swore they could feel their eyes bulging from their heads.  
  
"You two are my new boys! Your in, the very first to perform, that was pure excellence! I don't even need to hear your original song! With voices like you two have, you could go far, and I discovered you first! So, what's your band's name?"  
  
Heero and Duo looked at one another. They had never really taken the time to think one up. When they both looked at the manager blankly, he rolled his eyes at them. "Alright, your performance will be this Monday night at nine. Show up at seven or so, so that I can get your costumes and stuff ready. I will think up your band name."  
  
Before either one had time to respond, they were being shooed off the stage, and they could hear the manager calling out, "Next," faintly behind them.  
  
Duo was jumping for joy…quite literally. Heero had gone back to his usually quiet self. For awhile he had been jabbering. He had gotten a little too worked up.  
  
He walked Duo back to his house and they bid each other 'good night,' which was really just a simple waving of their hands signaling 'bye.' Heero then walked back to his own house, and cleaned up the broken plates.  
  
Afterwards, when he was just getting ready to sit down, he heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day. He got up to open the door. Cracking it ever so slightly, he peered out. He saw no one. Heero slowly turned his gaze downwards, afraid of what he thought he would find.  
  
He found exactly what he was hoping not to. He opened the door fully, and bent down to pick up a basket, exactly identical to the one he had received earlier. He closed it and locked his door.  
  
He opened the basket to find that, again, just as before, there was only a single scrap of paper in the entire thing. He read it aloud to himself.  
  
"You screwed up didn't you? Now he has to pay. Run, run, run my little pretty, the one you love is about to die. I gave you a chance to tell him, and you blew it. This will all be your fault, may you live with a guilty conscience for the rest of your years."  
  
Heero immediately threw the paper down and started sprinting towards Duo's home. He should have told Duo sooner, damnit! If Duo died, it would be all his fault; he couldn't bear live with himself if that ever happened!  
  
*Cobalt closes the book*  
  
Now, I know that I am leaving this off with many questions still unanswered. What will happen to Duo? Who keeps sending these mysterious notes? What exactly is Heero, what does he keep changing into? How do I know this tale?  
  
Tisk tisk tisk…seems as though you shall never know unless you keep listening, doesn't it?  
  
*Cobalt smirks*  
  
~To be continued…  
  
Dun dun dun…  
  
Sorry this chapter is a tad short. *sigh* I shall try and update sooner the next chapter, kay? I promise!  
  
Signing off,  
  
~MinakoChan 


	3. The Truth Unfolds...

*wicked laughter* I, MinakoChan, am BACK! Since fanfiction.net was down for sooooooooooooooo long, I hadn't started typing any new fics. Silly me, ne? ^_^ Anywho, I just posted up a new fic, but fanfiction.net wouldn't fit my whole title, so I had to shorten it to Met, Loved, Separated, Rejoined. But the whole title is within the fic. I promise to get the rest of my chapter fics updated though before I continue that, so you cannot kill me! *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Tee-hee, I figured out what I am going to make Cobalt. *snickers* It's gonna be so nifty-ful! *happy grin* So, this one is to you Cobalt! Wait a second.all these chapters are, aren't they? ^_~ I'm not sure when I'm gonna pop in the coolness that Cobalt is playing in here quite yet, but I will make it a surprise, kay? :o)  
  
Rock Band Part III *gasp*  
  
*Cobalt re-opens her book*  
  
Hmm, so you tell me that you want me to continue do you? You want me to finish the story?  
  
Are you sure, absolutely sure?  
  
Well, since you all seem to be so sure of yourselves, I suppose this would be a nice time to continue my tale. Many questions still remain unanswered, but you shall find them soon.  
  
*mysterious grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero immediately threw the paper down and started sprinting towards Duo's home. He should have told Duo sooner, damnit! If Duo died, it would be all his fault; he couldn't bear live with himself if that ever happened!  
  
Heero ran for what seemed an eternity until he reached Duo's home. To his horror, he saw the door kicked in. Heero quickly stepped in and examined his surroundings. He saw overturned tables, broken chairs, and then he heard a yelp!  
  
He took the stairs to Duo's room two at a time. Bounding into Duo's room, Heero's eyes widened at the sight. Everything, and I do mean everything, was wrecked! The only thing Heero saw that would give any clue to Duo's whereabouts was a basket, identical to the others.  
  
With shaky hands, Heero opened the basket and found a single note. Written just like the others with the same penmanship, he read it aloud.  
  
"It's too late for your little friend. You know where we have taken him. Want him back? You would then have to fight against your own kind. It's all your fault. YOU couldn't foresee this, YOU didn't tell him soon enough, and YOU were not here to save him. Tisk Tisk. WHAT a pity."  
  
Suddenly Heero awoke in his bed. He looked at his surroundings, and then pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He shook his head, and looked over to his right to check his alarm. He groaned inwardly. 'What a nightmare.'  
  
He yawned and stretched. He really did need to tell Duo about this, but just didn't know how to break it to him.  
  
Heero groggily got up, and went downstairs to make himself some coffee. He despised the stuff, really he did, but sometimes it was the only way to wake himself up.  
  
Heero looked at coffeemaker, and gasped. He blinked a few times, and then warily made his way over to the object. It was not a basket, but just a note. A note that was written on that yellow sticky paper, and was stuck onto his coffee maker.  
  
It read:  
  
"Dreams can become a reality you know."  
  
Heero stared wide eyed at the piece of paper. He hurriedly picked up his phone, and dialed Duo's number, not caring that it was six o'clock in the morning.  
  
He was relieved when he heard Duo's groggy voice pick up the phone.  
  
"Neh.Hello?" He answered sleepily.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah man, is this Heero?"  
  
"Yes, can you come over here, right now? I will meet you half way"  
  
"What the h-"  
  
Heero cut him off by hanging up the phone and then, not caring he was in his boxers, grabbed a jacket and started walking.  
  
Duo did indeed meet him half way, also still in his boxers, looking rather pissed off. "Alright man, spill the beans."  
  
Heero just looked at him. "I need you to stay with me for the next few days," came Heero's curt reply.  
  
"Wha? Heero? Did you take some drugs or something?" Duo asked him, incredulously.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at the man. "Just stay with me.please?" Heero added weakly.  
  
Duo stared at him, not believing his ears. Did Heero Yuy, Mr. I do not talk to anyone and especially never say nice things like please just say the magic word? Wow. Like Duo could turn that down.  
  
Duo just nodded in awe and followed Heero back to his place. "I want you to sleep in my bed; I will sleep on the couch."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, but being too tired to argue, he climbed up the stairs and lay down on Heero's bed.  
  
With that being said and done, Heero felt he could relax. There was only one thing on his mind. Who was sending these notes? He knew of no one that knew of his identity. Yes, he did know others of his kind.but.no one knew who he was, nor did they know where he was. Someone had to have come inside of his house to place that note there, and that was practically impossible! They left no sign of evidence, no windows broken, no broken door; everything was just as it was before he went to sleep, except the note. It was quite puzzling.  
  
Heero heard a faint yelp, and rushed upstairs to his room. He saw Duo laying on his bed, his face quite pale, and sweat running from his temples and down his face.  
  
"Duo!? DUO?" Heero yelled at him, shaking him a bit, trying to bring him out of his deliria.  
  
"T-t-the.he looked like Satan himself. He tried to.choke me." Duo said in a panicked voice.  
  
Heero looked around. He saw the finger marks on Duo's throat. "Where did he go?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "H-he vanished."  
  
Heero shook his head. It couldn't be.could it?  
  
"Duo.look, there is nothing to be afraid of. You trust me.right?" Heero asked him as he took Duo's hand in his, entwining their fingers.  
  
Duo was slowly coming out of his little nervous fit and looked at, first, their entwined hands, and then up into Heero's eyes. "Y-yes."  
  
"Good. I need to show you this, and I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I am not.human. Last time you stayed over here and you thought you had had a dream of me being.well.you know.you weren't dreaming. It was reality.I-."  
  
Heero cut himself off. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel his true form coming. He opened his eyes to see a rather frantic Duo.  
  
"W-what the fuck!? Y-you.oh no.don't feed me this shit! There is NO way that you are.oh my god."  
  
Heero just looked at Duo and sat down next to him on the bed. "But that is not all. You play a part in this too."  
  
Duo looked at him, absolutely bewildered. "I'm dreaming again, right? RIGHT? My best friend did not just turn into the devil himself here!"  
  
Duo pinched himself. "OH MY GODS! I'm not dreaming! I'm going insane! Please doctor; take me to the looney bin!" Duo said as he held out his hands, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Look Duo.I may have grown horns and.a tail.and.but that's beside the point! I am what I am. You are what you are; you just need to find it! If you do not and if you won't accept what I am.then.all will be lost."  
  
Duo looked up at him. "What exactly.am I?" Duo asked him, praying he was dreaming still.  
  
"You are the exact opposite of me."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "So you mean to tell me I am God? Alright! Now you are the one that needs to go to the psycho house!"  
  
Heero was getting frustrated, Duo could tell, but how the hell did he expect him to just take all this in? It was impossible!  
  
"Look, Duo. We have limited time. They know you're here. I don't exactly know who they are, but they are of my kind, and they want to make you a sacrifice."  
  
Duo 'eeped' a bit and stood up. "You.are crazy! If you would excuse me, I am going back to my house, in my bed, and am going to wake up and convince myself this was all a dream!"  
  
Heero stood in front of the door way. "Concentrate Duo, bring it out damnit!"  
  
Duo was just as stubborn as the man blocking the exit in the doorway. "No!" He replied as he tried to push past Heero.  
  
"Duo.this will be the last thing I ever ask of you. Out of friendship..."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, man; Heero sure could get what he wanted. Duo sat down, and began concentrating. Not exactly sure what he was concentrating on, he suddenly felt a flame light from within him. When he opened his eyes, he somehow felt.different.  
  
Heero held up a mirror to him and he gasped.  
  
To be continued.  
  
WoW! This sure is a short chapter! 0_o Dang guys, I'm sorry! I'll really have ta get the next one out tootley split, huh? ^_~ Don't worry, no, tootley is not a word. You aren't seeing things. ^^  
  
~MinakoChan 


	4. Hand or Door?

*triumphant grin* I, here, behold…chapter FOUR of Rock Band! *gets so happy* ^.^  
  
To my dear friend Cobalt, who not only brought out my crazy insanity, but also stuck by me when it was unleashed. ^_^ Thank you!   
  
Rock Band Part IV  
  
If you do not listen to this chapter closely, many questions at the end will still be unanswered. There is still much a journey for the two boys, the journey…to find who they truly are.   
  
*Cobalt begins to read again*   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero held up a mirror to him and he gasped.  
  
Duo slowly began shaking his head in the "no" motion as he quickly stood up and glared at Heero. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Heero!?" Duo said, quite outraged.   
  
"Funny you would mention hell Duo, especially since I live there, but what you need to do first, is accept what you are. If you can't, you will die, and so will I. There will always be evil, and there will always be good, one cannot over-balance the other, if you do not play your roll…you know what will happen.   
  
Duo stared at the other man strangely for a second, "I'm not saying I believe you or anything, but what exactly am I?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I do know, this is true, but you must find it for yourself. There is also another person we should find, that would help you discover who you are; I promise you will know her when you see her. Everyone has a guardian, even you and I; we just have to find them. So, if you accept, this begins our journey."   
  
Heero held out his hand. "You take my hand, you accept, you walk out that door, you decline."  
  
Duo stared at Heero's hand, then to the doorway, and then back again. Duo started walking towards the door, and then turned towards Heero's hand. Not quite sure what to do, Duo gingerly reached his hand out, and ever so slightly, took Heero's.  
  
Immediately afterwards, Duo found himself in front of a screaming crowd. He was sitting on a stool, guitar in hand, mic in front of his mouth. He looked back, and saw Heero sitting at a black drum-set, his drum sticks shaped like pitchforks at the ends in which he held them. He then examined his guitar, it was white, and going around some of the strings was a golden halo.   
  
Confused, he looked at Heero quizzically, who only winked in return and mouthed, "You'll know what to do."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he picked up the mic, and the words just seemed to come to him.   
  
"Welcome New England!"   
  
Duo heard more cheers.   
  
"This is a great honor to be here, I hope you all have a great time jamming with us tonight!"   
  
More cheers.   
  
Duo sat back down on his stool, and started playing chords, he himself had never heard, nor had he ever practiced. The words came just as strangely, Duo singing them in English, and then Heero singing after him in Japanese.   
  
I feel your love reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, never-ending story  
  
I feel your love reflection  
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite haruka na Never-ending Story  
  
As if throwing off the sadness and pain, I flap my wings,  
and in my heart, I spread wide  
the wings of courage that you've given to me.  
  
kanashimi mo itami mo   
furikiru you ni habataku  
anata ga kureta tsubasa wo   
kono mune ni hirogete  
  
Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love   
so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening.  
  
aa kakegaenai ai no kodou wo   
setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai  
  
They repeated these lines once more before ending in a long vocal chord. The audience cheered and clapped as the boys exited off the stage.  
  
Duo tried to get over to Heero, but as soon as they both stepped off, they were whisked away by guttering managers.  
  
"Duo, baby, that was great, I tell you what, when we make that single of yours, let's add this as a bonus song, eh doll?"   
  
Duo just nodded, still utterly confused, until finally they were rushed back out onto the stage for another song that came just as eerily comfortable as the others.   
  
~Three hours of bombarding screaming fans and long vocals later~  
  
Duo and Heero waved good-bye to their fans and got rushed off the stage. There, they both went into their room. Immediately after getting in there, Duo slammed the door, and quite angrily turned to face Heero.  
  
"Okay man, this is NOT cool! What the fuck was that!?"  
  
"You accepted my hand, and now we are playing by my rules. You wanted to be a famous singer/guitar player? I got it for you, but this is the best way to meet the most people, maybe you could meet HER."  
  
"Yeah Heero, that's just all fine and dandy, considering I have no idea what she looks like, or what to look for, the only helpful thing I know is that she is female!"   
  
Heero nodded his head. "Yes, that is all you know, but I've said this before, you will know when you see her."  
  
Duo was getting plenty aggravated by this point. "That's just great, what if I do see her, and I don't know it, then what're we gonna do? Ya know, this is bull-shit, I am not going to be going on with this stupid little trick of yours!"   
  
Duo tried to go out the door, but found the door not budging. He then glared at Heero on his way to the window, who was ever so calmly sipping his bottled water, his legs propped up on another chair. Duo tried to pry open the window, no such luck, he even went to the extent of trying to break the window with a chair, not even a crack formed.   
  
Surrendering, Duo plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "This is NOT happening."   
  
"Duo, you saw what you were yourself, you saw what I was, you have to accept it."   
  
"Problem is, I don't know exactly what I am…, but I guess if you're the devil, I must be…oh shit."  
  
Duo suddenly realized what he was. "I'm the opposite of evil, I'm…?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
*Cobalt closes the book*  
  
Soon you will find how I come into the story my dears, then it will all become clear.  
  
To be continued…  
  
By: Minako Chan 


	5. One Found, One To Go.

*big grin* Yay!  Chapter F*I*V*E of Rock Band!  *cheer* Minako is so happy!  *hops around like a wild rabbit* 

Cherry:  According to my calculations, she shouldn't be humanly possible to jump that high…

Minako:  *bounce* OW!  *thwaps her head on the ceiling*  

Cherry:  And that explains why…

Rock Band!

Part V

*Cobalt re-opens book*  

Now as I continue my tale, I do hope you have all become absorbed.  This time around you shall find how I come into this, and shall also find just exactly what Duo is and how this all came about.

*smirk* 

~*~*~*~*~

Duo suddenly realized what he was.  "I'm the opposite of evil, I'm…?"  
  
Heero nodded.

"No way man!  You can't possible expect me to believe I am God!  Earth to Heero?  Have you gone absolutely insane!?"

"If you must believe I have gone insane to except this fact, then yes Duo, I have."

Duo huffed.  "FINE!  Fine Heero, I'll go along with this, but don't think for one second I've given in!  Let's go try and find this "mystery woman."

"Glad you agreed."

Heero stood and head for the door, Duo right behind him, grumbling the whole way.  They went out of their hotel to be surrounded by a mob of screaming fans.  One even went to the extent of jumping on top of Duo, while security guards had to come and pry her off.

Wide eyed, both boys got into their car, and drove off. 

"Hey Hee-Chan, how do I know that one of those people couldn't have been 'her'?"

"Hn.  She wouldn't go to that degree.  Both our guardians are searching for us to, and when the time comes, you will know."

Duo mumbled a bit, but said nothing.  Duo had started staring off into his own little world when Heero suddenly pulled the car over into a corner café.  

Duo gave the other man a questionable look, but got no answers as Heero threw him over a pair of over-sized sun-glasses and a trench coat.  

"We can't have people knowing who we are, we're too famous."

"Like that's my fault, seems you set the scenery, remember Heero?"  Duo said obstinately.

Heero gave him a corner glance and rolled his eyes at the man as he put his sun-glasses on.  

They both stepped out of the car in their new attire and walked in.  There, they casually sat down, and it was then Heero leant forward.  

"We are here be-"

Heero got interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.  She smiled down at them sweetly. 

"Can I start you two off with some drinks tonight?"

"Hn. Coffee."  Was all Heero stated as Duo just shook his head signaling he didn't want anything.  

Heero followed the woman with his eyes as he glared at her suspiciously.  

"Let's Go."  

"Wha-?"  Duo started to complain, but Heero grabbed his wrist and practically drug him out.

"We can't stay here, get in the car Duo."

"What fuck is going on Heero?"

"Just do it, we have exactly one minute to get our asses out of here, not get in the fucking car!"

Duo did as he was told, glaring at Heero as he got in.  The car was started and was sped out of the drive-way.

A couple miles down the road, I heard a big rumble and felt the car shake.  I turned to Heero wide-eyed.

"Okay, I believe everything you've said to me, what happened back there?"  

Heero kept his eyes on the road, and started explaining to Duo.  "There are others who are also looking for us.  They will go to any extent to keep us from finding the one's we are destined to meet.  Those are the one's that wish to bring destruction to the land.  That back there was a set-up."

"But how did you know it was?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders.  "I guess it's a gift.  I can sense danger.  You also have one, but I honestly do not know what it is.  But that wouldn't help you any, for even if I did know, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

Duo sighed deeply.  How could his best friend, the one he had known, counted on, and be-friend over the past five years keep this huge secret from him?  

"Heero, why did you wait so long to tell me all of this?  It may have been a lot easier to grasp man." 

The other man heaved a sigh. 

 "Look, Duo, I didn't think you'd ever have to know.  We could've just lived peacefully, but they found us.  I'm not sure how, and I'm not sure what gave away our location, but they did.  So now, we're stuck where we are.  Besides, if I would've told you this a couple of years ago, you would have never talked to me again, or you would've drug me into the mental home.  If I didn't have to, I was never going to tell you…"

"Who are 'they'?"

Heero bit his bottom lip a bit.  "Well, they are both of my kind and your kind.  This tale goes a long way back.  You had to banish some angels a long time ago; you sent them to hell with me, hoping I could straighten them out and then send them back up to you.  They rebelled, and fell to Earth, a third planet in our solar system, one that had no inhabitance at the time.  So, I suppose that is how humans got here.  They broke off into different groups, falling into different lands.  They had to find their own means of communication, making up their own languages.  There was still one group although, one that hated both you and I, they were the only one's that remembered what truly happened, they have been passing down from generation through generation, waiting for us to come back to Earth so they could strike..."

Duo had gotten a bit pale in the face.  "You're not making this up.  This is all real, you weren't lying to me!"

Duo leaned back in his seat, a bit perplexed.  "Alright, alright!  I give man, where are we looking for our mystery gals first?"  

Heero smirked a bit.  Finally the old Duo was coming back.

Heero did not answer Duo's question, but instead pulled off onto a road that grass a tree branches had covered.  Duo wouldn't have even noticed it.  

They head down the covered road for awhile before Heero came to an abrupt stop in a clearing.  Looking around warily, Duo got out of the car.  

"Why'd we stop here?"

Heero just shook his head and put his finger to his lips, signaling for Duo to be quiet.  Heero crouched down a bit and silently started walking towards a bush.  Duo followed quietly behind him, and was quite surprised when just out of nowhere, Heero pounced into the brush.  

Duo watched, wide eyed as he saw the shrub moving, when suddenly Heero rolled out and pinned something underneath him. 

"What were you planning to do with these!?"  Heero asked the thing harshly as he held out two poison darts.  

The object turned its head, and Duo was quite surprised to find it was a female.  

"What do you think, idiot?"  The female retorted rather harshly, "you're one of them, you've tried to stop me from finding them too many times, and I plan on finding him damnit!"

Heero raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "You mean him?"  Heero stated as he pointed towards Duo.  

The girl looked up and then her eyes widened.  She lightly rolled Heero off of her, and then got up to circle around Duo.  She then started asking him a series of questions, not too sure of herself. 

"What's your name?"

"Duo."

"What's his name?"  she said as she pointed accusingly towards Heero.

Duo gave Heero a questioning look, who only nodded in turn for him to answer the questions.

"Heero." 

"What species is he?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, what species is he?"

"Look Miss, I honestly don't know, why don't you ask him!?"

"Because I asked you!  Don't make me ask again." 

Duo sighed and looked over to Heero helplessly.  "I am of the demon species."  Heero said, backing Duo up.  The woman now turned to Heero.  

"Then of what species is he?"  she said, now quizzing Heero.

"He is of the monarchy species."  

Then, the girl let out a bright grin, as she turned to Duo and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug, which knocked them both over.

"I've been looking for thee for ages!"  She cried happily.

Duo stared wide eyed at the woman as he looked her over, trying to remember her.  She seemed…familiar?  She had Chestnut brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

The girl got off of Duo, and helped him up, a now cheerful look on her face.  

"What your name?"  Duo asked her curiously.  

The girl grinned.  "Cobalt.  My name is Cobalt Violet."  

Duo blinked.  Now he remembered her!  

~*~*~*~*~

*Cobalt lightly closes the book*

To Be Continued…

By: MinakoChan   

  
  



End file.
